1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote access system in a network using radio transmission, a remote access method, and a medium containing a remote access program
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, computers at remote sites have been accessed over networks. Because a computer is connected to a network, it is necessary to discourage unauthorized persons from accessing the computer. Conventionally, an access code (a password) is registered in advance with a remote computer. When the access code is inputted through a computer to be operated, the access code is sent to the remote computer, which determines whether or not to allow the access.
The disadvantage of a password is that it can leak out. A password as information that a person can memorize may leak out. Once it leaks out, unauthorized access can easily be made.
In order to prevent the risk of leakage, it is necessary to change the password frequently. However, it is troublesome and difficult to be done realistically.